This invention relates to a passenger transportation apparatus disposed between a railway station and a location separated away therefrom and more particularly between the ground and a subway station.
Usually escalator systems are provided between the surface and individual subway stations underground. When subway stations are deeper under the surface of the earth, not only the cost of equipment of associated escalators systems but also the space and cost required for tunnels for the escalator systems to be constructed are increased. To avoid these shortcomings, the installation of an elevator system may be proposed, however, since the shaft for an elevator system is low in efficiency of utilization and so on, and an elevator system will be lower than an escalator systems in transport capacity in relationship to both the space occupied thereby and the cost of equipment.